Nos vemos en septiembre
by sara.marinlopez.52
Summary: OS para el reto ¿Qué hay entre nosotros? de el foro el escorpión que coleccionaba rosas


**N0S VEMOS EN SEPTIEMBRRE**

Disclaimer Los personajes, así tanto como los lugares pertenecen a la fantástica J.K Rowling, la imaginación es completamente mía.

Este OS es la respuesta al reto "¿Qué hay entre nosotros?" de el foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas."

- Que mala cara tienes, pareces un inferi- dijo Albus entrando al gran comedor cuando se encontró con Rose y Dominique.

- Cuando te presentes a todos los Éxtasis en los que me presento yo, hablaremos. Llevo una semana sin dormir, es normal que parezca un monstruo. Hoy me toca pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y transformaciones, por no hablar que por la tarde tengo: runas antiguas, adivinación y cuidado de criaturas mágicas- dijo Rose estresada.

- Que casualidad, igual que Malfoy- informó el moreno con una sonrisa.

Dominique movió la mano repetidas veces en torno a su cuello intentando hacer que su primo se callara sin éxito.

- Tengo entendido que en el examen de ayer te superó, tienes que ponerte las pilas. En cuanto se enteré tío Ron no te lo perdonará, ya me estoy imaginando su reacción: ¿Cómo has podido Rose Weasley? Es indignante que un Malfoy te supere, deberías sentirte avergonzada. Este verano castigada sin libros, sin museos y sin nada que te pueda resultar interesante- imitó a su tío a la perfección.

Dominique le dio una colleja antes de que el pudiera esquivarla.

- No la pongas más nerviosa, ella ya sabe que si no lo supera será una deshonra para su padre y que probablemente la desherede y no quiera saber nunca nada más de ella. No hace falta que tengas tan poco tacto. Por no hablar del abuelo, es capaz de tenerte todo el verano desgnomizando el jardín.

Rose respiró profundo, una, dos, hasta tres veces, aguantando las ganas de cometer dos homicidios delante de toda población estudiantil de Hogwarts.

- Ni me lo nombreis, el apellido Malfoy queda terminantemente prohibido en mi presencia, dejarme desayunar sin que me den ganas de vomitar- dijo Rose tomando un camino distinto al de su primo para ir a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Porque las cosas siempre habían sido tal cual eran ahora. Sus seis años anteriores habían sido igual de aburridos, menos mal que tenía a su enorme familia desperdigada por todas las casas de Hogwarts, inclusive en Slytherine. ¡Slytherine! Aún recordaba el howler que le envió su padre a Albus en cuanto se enteró en donde había quedado. Pero lo peor no era eso, no. Lo peor era las amistades que allí había echo su queridísimo primo.

Rose terminó de desayunar y se encaminó, con paso decidido, junto a Dominique a su primer éxtasis del día: Transformaciones.

La parte teórica resultó ser la mar de sencilla, al menos para ella y la practica no fue nada que no supiera hacer o no se esperara. Pociones fue más de lo mismo. Lo complicado llego en defensa.

Rose fingió un escalofrío. No entendía como su primo podía seguir vivo después de entablar amistad con esos personajes. Scott Zabinni era medianamente soportable, excepto cuando estaba en celo como los animales salvajes. Aisha Zabinni, melliza del anterior, prefecta de la casa Slytherine y objeto de deseo de Albus, nunca daba ningún mal. Christopher y Alyona Nott eran los únicos normales en su opinión. Christopher no hablaba mucho, simplemente se quedaba al lado de sus amigos y observaba todo como si en realidad nada lograra captar su atención. Alyona, un año menor, por el contrario era más extrovertida. Se podía decir que hasta le caía bien y todo. Jeff Crabble era un muchacho regordete que de vez en cuando se metía con alumnos de cursos inferiores. Gabrielle Goyle, mejor amiga de Alyona, le era indiferente, nunca habían intercambiado más de dos palabras. ¡Pero Malfoy! Scorpius Malfoy era el peor ser que existía sobre la faz de la Tierra. Era egocéntrico, malcriado, prepotente, mujeriego, arrogante, odioso, malagradecido, pero lo que más le fastidiaba a Rose es que era excesivamente inteligente.

Lo odiaba por ello. ¿Cómo podía ser que Merlín le hubiera otorgado ese don? De todas las personas que existían lo tenía que haber escogido precisamente a él.

"Debió de ser una confusión" pensó mientras daba los últimos retoques a las respuestas de la parte teórica de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Dejó la pluma en la mesa, alzó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Su primo Albus escribía como los posesos. "Seguro que se está inventando las respuestas, como siempre" pensó negando con la cabeza. Nott releía su escrito una y otra vez. Dominique miraba por la ventana, intentando recordar las respuestas correctas, mientras se mordía las uñas indecisa.

Sus ojos se depositaron en Malfoy. El rubio apoyaba los codos en la mesa con el único fin de sujetar su cabeza con las manos. Sus miradas se encontraron y el sonrió. Cuanto odiaba esa sonrisa. Esa siniestra y terrorífica sonrisa que venía a decir: te voy a volver a superar y lo sabes, Weasley.

Los exámenes para ellos eran batallas a muerte. Batallas en las que se decidía quien era mejor de los dos. Cuando uno superaba al otro, el ganador no dudaba en restregárselo por la cara al perdedor, todo lo que podían y más. Todos los años había sido igual. Los profesores ya estaban hartos de las disputas que organizaban los dos cada vez que se les entregaba una nota, pero no les quedaba de otra que aguantar.

Griselda Marchbanks, jefa del tribunal de exámenes mágicos hizo, una seña a Tiberius Ogden, uno de los examinadores para que recogiera los escritos de los alumnos.

- Vamos un poco justos de tiempo, así que os colocaré por parejas. En cuanto os nombre seguiréis al señor Tiberius al interior de esa puerta donde comenzará la parte práctica. ¿Entendido?

Todos en el gran comedor, donde hacían los Extasis, asintieron.

- Bien. Finnigan y Nott.

Estos se levantaron presurosos y no duraron en internarse por la puerta, cuando salieron, a los veinte minutos, no parecían ellos mismos, Alesia Finnigan tenía varios cortes por el cuerpo, cojeaba y le faltaba una ceja. Christopher Nott por el contrario sonreía, cosa que muy pocas veces se le veía hacer, también cojeaba aunque en menor intensidad y lo intentaba disimular bastante bien.

- Siguientes: Creveey y Flint- comunicó Griselda en cuanto terminaron los anteriores.

Estos tardaron más en salir. Dylan Creveey sujetaba a una Kelly Flint inconsciente.

Albus se aflojó la corbata temeroso.

- Parece que el examen va a ser difícil.

Dominique tragó saliva.

- Rose, tengo miedo- confesó mordiéndose las uñas-. Que me toque contigo, que me toque contigo. Por favor que me toque contigo- juntó las manos en torno a su pecho, dispuesta a rezar-. Merlín si me pones con ella prometo dejar de quitarle la ropa a Victorie, de incordiar a Louis, estudiaré más...

Rose acostumbrada a los berrinches de su prima la ignoró mientras hablaba. Al otro lado de la sala una voz se elevó.

- ¿Nerviosa Weasley? Yo que tu no me esforzaría mucho, no merece la pena sabiendo que no vas a aprobar.

- Callaté, Malfoy. No estoy para tus tonterías- replicó Rose.

- ...haré todo lo que papá y mamá me digan, recogeré mi habitación, adoptaré animales abandonados, daré de comer a los pobres, pero por favor no me abandones.

- ¡Dominique, basta!- exclamó Rose exasperada-. Relájate, lo vas a hacer bien.

- Eso lo dices tu, que eres la inteligente de la familia. Para ti no supone ningún problema.

- Weasley y Zabinni.

Scott Zabinni dio un paso al frente sin importarle si se referían a él o a su hermana. Rose cruzó los dedos para ser ella la elegida. Dominique se aferró al brazo de su prima como si la vida le fuera en ello.

- ¡Weasley! ¿Es qué no me ha oído?

- El colegio está infectado de Weasleys, señora Marchbanks. Tendrá que especificar un poco más- soltó Malfoy con maldad.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y Dominique le sacó vulgarmente el dedo corazón de su mano derecha al rubio. La señora Marchbanks que seguía enfrascada en el pergamino donde ponía el nombre de los alumnos no se dio cuenta de nada.

- Weasley Delacour, Dominique.

El mundo se calló a los pies de las primas. Dominique siguió a Zabinni con la cabeza gacha deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la prueba terminara cuanto antes, y desaparecieron tras la puerta, que tenía pinta de no augurar nada bueno.

- Vamos quedando pocos, Weasley. ¿Crees que nos tocará juntos?- preguntó Scorpius divertido al ver crisparse a la pelirroja.

- Olvídame, Malfoy. No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Para ti no existo- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, repasando mentalmente todos los hechizos que se sabía de memoria.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella salio Dominique corriendo desesperada, con su coleta deshecha y cara asustada. Scott salía la mar de tranquilo admirando el culo de la rubia que había sido su compañera.

- Potter y Zabinni

Albus sonrió encantado con la pareja que le había tocado. Cogió a Aisha del brazo y la arrastró por donde acababan de salir sus familiares.

- Eres afortunada, Weasley, me tienes como compañero. Es el sueño de cualquier alumna de este colegio.

- Lamentó decepcionarte, Malfoy. Prefiriría ser compañera de un colacuerno húngaro y que me devorara sin masticar. Desde luego sería mucho más gratificante que pasar un solo segundo de mi vida a tu lado.

- Llevas diez minutos a solas conmigo y no te he visto morir- replicó el rubio.

- Eso es porque obviamente no estamos solos- informó Rose señalando a Griselda.

- Pero ella no cuenta, es vieja- dijo Scorpius como si eso lo explicara todo.

- ¿Qué más da que sea vieja? Tus razones son insuficientes.

- Pues no cuenta porque lo digo yo entonces, y si no te parece bien, pues te callas.

- Eres insoportable, Malfoy, al igual que tus ideas.

- Malfoy y Weasley- gritó Griselda-. Tercera vez que les llamo, si no entráis en cinco segundos no me quedará más remedio que poneros un troll. Una nota que deja mucho que desear, especialmente para usted, señorita Weasley, esperaba que por lo menos igualara las notas de su madre.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron furiosos una milésima de segundo antes de empezar a correr hacia la puerta, una vez dentro la discusión se retomó.

- Por tu culpa casi me suspenden, Malfoy. Sería lo último que hubieras echo.

- ¿A si? ¿Y qué habrías echo para impedirlo?

Rose meditó un par de segundos. Justo en ese momento todo se quedó a oscuras.

- Matarte- respondió con convinción.

- Te estaré esperando, pelirroja.

- Que no me digas, pelirroja- dijo Rose molesta-. Lumos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta que te llamen pelirroja, pelirroja?- preguntó el rubio burlón-. Lumos.

- Cállate, Malfoy, o te callaré yo. Por si no te has dado cuenta el examen ha empezado y me estás haciendo perder un tiempo muy valioso.

- Espera, espera. La última pregunta y ya me callo. ¿Cómo harías que me callara? Me has dejado intrigado- dijo Scorpius sobándose la barbilla-. ¿A besos tal vez? Se que soy irresistible, pero nunca imagine que era tu prototipo de hombre. Pensé que te iban más... los idiotas como tú.

- Vete a la mierda- dijo Rose al borde de cometer un nuevo asesinato aquel día.

- Las mujeres primero en ese caso- rebatió Scorpius.

- Que considerado, y yo que pensaba que estabas muy lejos de ser un caballero.

- No te muevas, Weasley- ordenó Malfoy más pálido de lo usual, lo que asustó a Rose que se giró de inmediato para mirar al mismo lugar que lo hacía el rubio.

Las luces de sus varitas solo les dejaban divisar a lo lejos la silueta de un, al parecer, enorme perro. El animal se acercó hacia ellos con paso lento, casi pausado, cuando estuvo a la altura de los muchachos olfateó primero a Scorpius. Su rabo se movía alegre. Una vez satisfecho se dispuso a olfatear a la chica.

En cuanto el perro inhaló por primera vez el aroma de la pelirroja enseñó los dientes mientras gruñía ferozmente dispuesto a atacarla sin contemplaciones.

- ¿Scorpius?- preguntó Rose con un hilo de voz, toda la altanería había quedado atrás-. ¿Sigues ahí?

- Claro que sigo aquí. No me perdería este momento por nada del mundo. Temblando ante mí como las cobardes- dijo el rubio divertido pero sin apartar la mirada del animal.

- Te recuerdo que el perro parece que quiere comerme viva y que sepas que no tiemblo ante ti, tiemblo ante el- anunció con voz entrecortada-. Tu también temblarías. No se si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero por si a caso te lo repito: me dan miedo los perros- dio dos pasos hacia atrás chocando con la espalda de su compañero.

- ¿Y a mi qué? Además este no es un perro cualquiera, Weasley. Es un crup. Yo que tu empezaría a acojonarme- informó.

- ¿Un crup?- preguntó Rose temerosa.

- Si, pelirroja, un crup. Un perro creado por magos tenebrosos. La magia aquí no te servirá de nada pues fue diseñado para que solo obedecieran a los sangre limpia y atacaran a los...

- Se lo que es un crup, Malfoy. Pero pensaba que solo atacaba a los muggles o nacidos de muggles.

- Tu eres hija de una nacida de muggles, por si no lo sabías. Llevas sangre impura por las venas, para ellos es exactamente lo mismo.

Rose tragó saliva sonoramente.

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Mm?

- Tu eres un sangre limpia.

- Muy observadora.

- Ordénale que no me ataque. No quiero morir tan joven.

- ¿No decías qué preferías que te devorara un dragón a pasar un solo segundo de tu vida a mi lado? Deseo concedido, pelirroja, no es un colacuerno húngaro, pero te tendrás que conformar. Además, morirás de todas formas. ¿Qué más da qué sea a los diecisiete?

- ¡Malfoy!- exclamó Rose indignada.

- ¡Weasley!- imitó el rubio con la misma expresión.

Rose que no dejaba de mirar al perro, observó con desagrado como el animal no dejaba de enseñarle los dientes amenazadoramente, esperando el menor movimiento por parte de su víctima para atacar. Lágrimas de terror se escapaban velozmente por los ojos azules de la pelirroja. Quién tenga un pánico atroz a los perros serán los únicos que entiendan a la perfección como se encontraba Rose en esos momentos.

La pelirroja se tambaleó ligeramente cuando, sin poderlo evitar, tropezó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. La fiera, que encantada recibió ese gesto como una clara invitación para darse un banquete, se encogió sobre sus patas traseras, dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre la chica.

- Por favor- suplicó Rose.

Scorpius quien no había perdido detalle de lo ocurrido, expectante a cualquier suceso, como el que ya estaba presenciando, se dio cuenta de que ya era suficiente. De que ya había echo sufrir bastante a la más odiosa de las Weasley. Si alguien tenía que acabar con ella, ese sería él y lo haría personalmente, no a través de estúpidos perros. Además, debía recordar que estaba en su último extasis y no se podía permitir dejar morir a su compañera mientras él se estaba examinando junto a ella. Sería muy mala publicidad.

- ¡Detente!- ordenó al animal, éste lo hizo al momento, cerrando sus incisivos a escasos centímetros del rostro de Rose, que se dejo caer impactada, sobre sus rodillas.

El escenario cambió y ahora se encontraban en el centro de un frondoso bosque, donde las copas de los árboles apenas dejaban dislumbrar la poca luz que reflejaba la luna. Una niebla espesa se arremolinó en torno a ellos impidiéndoles la vista a más de tres dedos de distancia. Un frío inhumano, les caló hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos, helándolo todo a su paso. Una tristeza infinita se hizo dueña de sus sentimientos en cuestión de segundos.

- Dementores, son dementores, Scorpius- informó Rose invocando su patronus: un caballo alado, para espantar a los dementores que se encontraban únicamente a su alrededor-. Tienes que pensar en algo bonito.

- ¿Crees que no lo se, estúpida?- inquirió el rubio tratando de invocar su patronus en vano-. No me mires así, haz algo, Weasley.

- ¿Por qué debería de hacer algo? Has estado casi a punto de dejar que un chucho me coma para desayunar.

- Pero no lo he echo eso es un punto a favor- rebatió Scorpius dejándose vencer por la pena que le invadía.

Malfoy tenía muchos recuerdos felices, pero a pesar de ello, su único punto débil en defensa contra las artes oscuras era que no sabía invocar patronus. Por mucho que pensara en su recuerdo más feliz era incapaz. El profesor Traslow tampoco se explicaba ese aspecto tan particular.

Rose se encontraba en el mayor dilema de su vida. ¿Sería capaz de dejar que los dementores le dieran el beso a Scorpius? Por supuesto que no, pero era divertido verlo tan asustado. Quizás nunca tendría el honor de volver a presenciar ese sentimiento por parte del muchacho. También estaba el caso de que había ordenado al perro detenerse. No cuando ella lo hubiera deseado, pero por lo menos lo había echo.

- Eres agotador hasta moribundo- confesó Rose guiando el patronus de su varita hacia los dementores que estaban atosigando a Malfoy.

Ningún agradecimiento salió de los labios de Scorpius, al igual que tampoco lo habían echo minutos antes los de Rose. Que se hubieran salvado la vida mutuamente no significaba nada. Nada. Nadie se enteraría nunca de lo que había pasado allí dentro, era un secreto que guardarían hasta la muerte. Los ojos de ambos muchachos brillaban con un único deseo: _si tu no dices nada, yo tampoco lo haré. _Un pacto silencioso se hizo en ese momento, tal vez el único que harían entre ellos.

Las siguientes pruebas resultaron ser más sencillas: ridiculizar a un boggart, domar a un dragón, espantar banshees...nada que no fuera pan comido.

Cuando por fin dieron alcance a la puerta que los conducía de vuelta al gran comedor suspiraron aliviados.

- Reconócelo, Weasley. Los dos sabemos que me echarás de menos, ahora que acaba el curso- ordenó Scorpius mientras daban su última ronda como prefectos, en el expreso dirección Londres.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Malfoy. Doy gracias a Merlín por no tener que volverte a ver más- contestó Rose cruzándose de brazos-. No sabes lo agotador que es aguantarte.

Porque los dos se habían acostumbrado a ese tira y afloja que caracterizaba su relación, ese continuo vaivén de emociones que los inundaban cuando estaban uno al lado del otro: rabia por perder, alegría por ganar, indiferencia en ocasiones y muy a su pesar a veces se preocupaban por el otro, cosa que no entendían, porque no eran amigos, así que les debería de dar igual. Eso sería lo más lógico siendo quienes eran: un Malfoy y una Weasley.

Rose se tensó mientras daba media vuelta, había llegado a una conclusión que le heló la piel, la sangre y todos los microorganismos vivos de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. No, no podía ser, se negaba a aceptarlo. Era una locura.

- Weasley- le llamó Malfoy antes de desaparecer por otro vagón.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó cansada.

- Nos vemos en septiembre- Rose abrió la boca, ¿cómo que se verían en septiembre?- ¿No te lo había dicho?- preguntó Scorpius con una enorme sonrisa-. Vamos a estudiar en la misma universidad. Así que vas a tener que aguantarme cinco años más, que no dudaré en hacértelos insoportables, muy a tu pesar. Preparate para lo peor porque pienso quedar por encima de ti en todas las asignaturas. Y no te lo pondré tan fácil como aquí. Desearás no haberme conocido nunca- terminó sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa irritante de anuncio de pasta dental, encantado de fastidiarla.

Rose permaneció unos segundos callada digeriendo la sarta de estupideces que acababan de entrar por sus oídos.

- Ya deseo no haberte conocido, ese es mi mayor sueño- confesó en cuanto se repuso-. ¿Cómo sabes donde voy a seguir estudiando?-la respuesta llegó a ella rápidamente en cuanto terminó de formular la pregunta- ¡Albus! Estúpido traidor, de esta se va a enterar. Lo he de matar y será lento y muy doloroso- confesó estrangulando a algo en el aire.

- Eres una exagerada, Weasley. Cuanto te gusta el drama.

Rose le dirigió una mirada de odio.

- Acabas de firmar un pacto con el demonio. Me conoces de hace años y sabes que jamás me daré por vencida, y menos cuando se trata de ti. Nunca, escúchame bien rubio, nunca conseguirás ganarme, ni superarme, ni alcanzarme, ni igualarme...- le informó clavando su dedo índice en el torso del rubio repetidas veces.

- Si yo no te supero a ti, tu a mi tampoco. ¿O tengo recordarte que los dos hemos sacado extraordinarios en todo?

Rose bufó molesta.

- No me lo recuerdes.

- He de asumir que esto es la guerra entonces.

- Asumes bien, cerebrito- se burló Rose.

Scorpius estiró el brazo elegantemente hacia ella dejando la mano suspendida en el aire.

- Cuando acabe contigo, a parte de que besarás el suelo por donde pise, me rogarás que te contrate como mi ayudante. Y yo como buen caballero que soy no dudaré en decirte: búscate la vida, pelirroja- clavó sus ojos grises en los azules de ella, intimidantes a la par de divertidos, o en su defecto esperanzados-. Esperaré impaciente que llegue ese momento.

Rose miró la mano con desconfianza pero la entrelazó entre la suya, después de dejar un escupitajo en la palma de su mano, en un fuerte apretón que se iba intensificando de intensidad conforme pasaban los segundos.

- Cuando acabe contigo te comerás mis mocos.

Rose se sonrojó en cuanto soltó esa ordiniarez, a parte de, claro está, la guarrada que había llevado a cabo segundos atrás. Desde luego los genes masculinos Weasley no eran una buena compañía y hacían mella en ella. Scorpius hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte y ya has perdido. Esperaba una amenaza más inteligente de tu parte. Cada día me defraudas más, Weasley, no se de que me asombro.

Sacó un pañuelo, con sus iniciales bordadas, del bolsillo izquierdo de su túnica para limpiarse las babas de Rose que reposaban en la palma de su mano derecha.

- Lo que tu digas, Malfoy. Con el tiempo acabarás descubriendo que mis mocos son deliciosos.

Scorpius se apoyó en la pared del vagón y se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a no perder en la conversación tan interesante que estaban teniendo.

- Los míos son mucho más- replicó.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa, divertida por la situación.

- Nos veremos en septiembre entonces. Te esperaré con el temario ya aprendido- amenazó volviéndose a dar la vuelta para volver junto a sus amigos.

- Hasta septiembre entonces, Rose.- le tendió el pañuelo y ella lo cogió confundida-. Es para que lo mires cada vez que me eches de menos.

- Puedes respirar tranquilo Scorpius: no lo haré- dijo la pelirroja sintiendo como el tren se iba deteniendo, anunciando así el final de trayecto.

Y dichas estas palabras, cuando el tren se hubo vaciado del todo, bajaron a tierra firme. Cada uno tomó un camino diferente que los alejaba a cada paso que daban. Scorpius se giró para ver a Rose una ultima vez antes de marcharse, ella segundos después hizo lo mismo mientras acariciaba el pañuelo que estaba en el interior de su bolsillo derecho. Ambos se dirigieron una ultima mirada de odio. Porque quizás y solo quizás, si se iban a echar de menos mutuamente. En el transcurso de los años se habían acostumbrado a estar siempre con la presencia del otro, y eso acarrea consecuencias nefastas, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que ya sentían que les faltaba algo. Porque quizás y solo quizás en el fondo, muy en el fondo se llevaban bien, lo que nunca lo aceptarían. Sería un gesto indefenso que el otro fácilmente podría aprovechar para sacar ventaja. Lo mejor era que las cosas estuvieran como siempre: rigiéndose a las competencias, duelos y batallas que ellos mismos se imponían para superarlas. En eso siempre se había basado su relación y así debía continuar.

Porque lejos de la guerra y muy lejos de lo que sus padres o la gente pudiera pensar, un Malfoy y una Weasley jamás se podrían llevar bien, nunca se soportarían, siempre se odiarían, eran tan parecidos que se repelían como los imanes. Ese era el verdadero orden de las cosas.

"Tu no lo odias, Rose" pensó mientras llegaba junto a su familia, dispuesta empezar un verano que ya se le hacía demasiado largo. Era cierto, no lo odiaba. Pero eran archienemigos. No, eso tampoco, no morirían si perdían frente al otro, simplemente su ego quedaba pisoteado, nada que no se pudiera arreglar. Tenía que haber una palabra que definiera su relación, una palabra que expresara justamente los sentimientos de ambos.

Rose sonrió cuando se le encendió la bombilla. Amienemigos. Esa palabra les venía como anillo al dedo. Jamás serían amigos pero tampoco enemigos. Sí, esa palabra le gustaba, era la indicada, la elegida, la idónea, la ideal, la adecuada, la apropiada.


End file.
